bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunz Lazar
'''Gunz Lazar' is a character that appears in the second arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His partner is Reptak, but when he became the second Wiseman, his Guardian Bakugan became the Nonet Bakugan (who were later deceased) (minus the deceased Balista and Worton, who returned to the Doom Dimension). Information Description Gunz has blond hair, and wears a gray, with red lining, jumpsuit. His eyes are violet. He thinks of himself as Dan's greatest opponent, and has a somewhat cocky personality. After donning Wiseman’s helmet, he wore a red jumpsuit and a matching helmet to reflect his inner rage. He takes off his helmet and returned to Gunz in episode 43. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Gunz made his debut in Evil Arrival, where he battled with Reptak and defeated Marucho. But before he could battle Dan, the rogue Mechtogan appeared and defeated Reptak. He was then about to throw Reptak into battle, but before he could, he was blasted by Exostriker. He was mentioned in Wiseman Cometh, by his partner Reptak, who says he has gone missing. A flashback of Gunz is seen in Mysterious Bond at the end of the episode. In Battle Suit Bash, it was revealed that Gunz is not Wiseman; Wiseman merely took on his appearance and mannerisms. Gunz was seen trapped in Wiseman's secret hideout. He appeared again in Enemy Infiltration, where he finally awakened when Wiseman transformed and killed Balista. In Gunz Lives, it was revealed by Reptak that he battled Dan Kuso once before, but lost. He and Reptak continued training and got another chance, but was blasted by the Mechtogan and somehow ended up in a cave. He tried to convince the Brawlers that he wasn't Wiseman, but was teleported back to the cave by Wiseman, who subsequently revealed that he is Coredegon. It was after that that they had realized that Gunz wasn’t lying. In Evil Evolution, Gunz puts on Wiseman's helmet and becomes Wiseman 2. His outfit is red unlike Wiseman's, because of the amount of rage within him. Gunz and the remaining Nonets then confront Mechtavius Destroyer. In Evil vs. Evil, Gunz and the Nonets fight Mechtavius Destroyer on their own while the Brawlers are in the Doom Dimension. He loses all the remaining Nonets except for Betadron. He then went to the Doom Dimension in order to battle Dan and Drago. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, he and Betadron challenge Dan and Drago to a final battle. After a long and intense fight, he loses to them. After the battle Dan tries to convince him to turn back into Gunz, but he refuses until Reptak convinces him. He then takes of his mask, turning him back into Gunz. In Blast from the Past, ''he, Reptak, Betadron and the other Brawlers tried to come back to the Volcano island, but then Worton saw a vision of Mechtavius Destroyer destroying Bakugan City and New Vestroia. Later, Worton sent him and the Brawlers to the past. Due to Betadron's and Worton's sacrifice, they were given the energy needed to go through the time warp and arrive to Volcano Island so they could stop Mechtavius Destroyer before he destroyed Bakugan City. In ''Beginning of the End, he and the Brawlers battled against Mechtavius Destroyer. After Reptak returns to ball form, he considers giving Reptak to Dan due to his lack of knowledge about Bakugan, Battle Suits, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Destroyers, but Reptak says that he and Gunz are partners until the end. After this, he and Reptak created their new Mechtogan, Chromopod. They are surprised to see that they created him due to their true partnership, as well as Dragonoid Destroyer's remaining 10% power reserve. In End of the Line, after he and Reptak created Chromopod, they watched Dragonoid Destroyer fighting against Mechtavius Destroyer, and their Mechtogan's energy was fused with Flytris, Thorak and given to Dragonoid Destroyer to grow larger. After that, Dragonoid Destroyer destroyed Mechtavius Destroyer for good. Later, they return to the Neo Bakugan City Tournament, but lose against Dan and Drago in the championship. Later, he and the Brawlers prepared a party to celebrate the Dan's victory, but realize that he wasn't there. Bakugan *Haos Reptak (Guardian Bakugan) *Haos Chromopod (Mechtogan) *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid) (Shared with Dan) *Haos Combustoid (Bakugan Battle Suit) As Wiseman 2.0 *Darkus Betadron (Former Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) *Darkus Kodokor (Deceased) *Darkus Mutabrid (Deceased) *Pyrus Spatterix (Deceased) *Subterra Stronk (Deceased) *Haos Tremblar (Deceased) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion Combination) Trivia *Gunz resembles Sid Arcale to some degree; both in personality and his physical appearance. *His hair color is the same as that of his preferred attribute, Haos. However, his eye color (violet/purple) is of Haos' opposite attribute, Darkus. *He is only the third male Haos protagonist brawler to be directly associated with the Battle Brawlers, the others being Baron and Rafe. *He is the only protagonist character in Mechtanium Surge to have an episode named after him. *His hairstyle resembles that of a Super Saiyan from DragonBall Z. *His name could be derived from guns and lasers. This could be referring to the fact that his Bakugan, Reptak, mostly uses laser guns. Battles Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Haos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Former Villains